Tulse Hill railway station
0.950 | railexits0506 = 0.886 | railexits0607 = 1.464 | railexits0708 = 1.968 | railexits0809 = 1.801|symbol=rail | railexits0910 = 1.672 | railexits1011 = 1.850 | railcode = TUH | years1 = 1868 | events1 = Opened (LBSCR) | years2 = 1869 | events2 = LCDR arrives | years3 = 1871 | events3 = Additional LBSCR line |latitude=51.4399 |longitude=-0.1049 }} Tulse Hill railway station is in the London Borough of Lambeth in south London, between railway bridges over the A205, South Circular Road and the A215, Norwood Road. It is served by both Southern and First Capital Connect trains, and it is in Travelcard Zone 3. History Tulse Hill station was opened in 1868 by the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway on their line from London Bridge. In 1869, this was joined by the London, Chatham and Dover Railway's "Metropolitan Extension" line to Holborn Viaduct. The LB&SCR's through line to Streatham and Wimbledon opened in 1871. The station originally had a bowstring-arched iron and glass roof covering all four platforms. and the brick retaining walls of this structure survive. However, it appears that the roof was demolished as a precautionary measure following the collapse of a similar one at Charing Cross in 1905, and individual platform canopies were then introduced. These had no proper foundations, and gradually subsided until the last of the Edwardian canopies were replaced in the 1990s. Some modernisation of the station, including a new covered entrance on the east side, took place under the operator Southern, and ticket gates (funded by the Transport Department) were installed in 2009. The station can accommodate 8-car trains; the complex sections of track at each end of the station and a large bridge which cannot be moved mean it cannot be extended to accommodate longer ones.Thameslink Programme Services The typical off-peak service frequency is: * 4 trains per hour to London Bridge via Peckham Rye (Southern) * 2 trains per hour to West Croydon via Norbury (Southern) * 2 trains per hour to Beckenham Junction via Crystal Palace (Southern) * 2 trains per hour to St Albans via London Blackfriars (On Sundays, this service terminates at London Blackfriars) (First Capital Connect) * 2 trains per hour to Luton via London Blackfriars (First Capital Connect) * 2 trains per hour to Sutton via Mitcham Junction (and then clockwise around the Sutton loop) (First Capital Connect) * 2 trains per hour to Sutton via Wimbledon (and then anticlockwise around the Sutton loop) (First Capital Connect) There is also a single early-morning service to via ; this is complimented by a returning service from Brighton in the evening-peak to . }} }} Transport links London bus routes 2, 68, 196, 322, 432, 468, school route 689, 690, Express route X68 and night route N2 and N68. References External links Gallery Image:Tulse Hill railway station in 2007.jpg|Tulse Hill railway station Image:Streatham & Tulse Hill Hastings & St Leonards RJD 100.jpg|A 1908 Railway Clearing House map of lines around Tulse Hill railway station. Category:Railway stations in Lambeth Category:Former London, Brighton and South Coast Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1868 Category:Railway stations served by First Capital Connect Category:Railway stations served by Southern Category:DfT Category D stations